Dark and Light, Black and White
by kagekitsune49
Summary: ‘Two cats will bring power to the clan. And those two cats will decide its fate.’ a mysterious new prophecy comes to ThunderClan, along with two equally mysterious kits. How is this prophecy related to Moonkit and Sunkit? my first warrior fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: My second fic, and my first Warriors fic (for my other fic fans, no this is not Naruto! Get out!). Although this is chapter 1, think of it more as a prologue.

Dark and Light, Black and White

Chapter 1

The Metallic scent of blood clogged the air. The body of a dead cat lay huddled next to two mewling kits. Near them, a group of four cats were watching.

"Who was she? A kittypet?" meowed a golden-brown tabby.

"Yes. Look, she has a collar. What was she doing in our territory?" replied a pale ginger she-cat.

A tom with a fluffy white coat stepped forward. "But what should we do with the kits?"

The golden-brown tabby sighed. "We don't really have a choice, do we? We'll have to take them back to the camp. They would starve and die out here."

Two of the cats nodded in agreement, and those two pushed forward to take the kits.

Suddenly one cat hissed from behind the other three. "You're just going to take two kittypet kits into the clan? Whatever happened to being clanborn!"

The cat that had spoken slinked his way out from behind the group. He was a tom with a pale-gray coat.

The white tom who had been walking towards the kits stepped forward towards the other cat with his fur on end. "You mousedung, some of the best warriors in this clan aren't clanborn! Look at Firestar!"

The ginger colored she-cat pushed in between the two fighting cats.

"Ashfur! Cloudtail! That's enough! Should Warriors fight amongst themselves? And, Ashfur, the warrior code clearly states that any warrior must help a kit in pain or danger. Regardless of clan, or lack thereof."

Both cats instantly backed down.

"Sorry, Sandstorm" Cloudtail meowed quietly.

The other cat, Ashfur, just backed away, not looking very sorry at all.

Cloudtail and Sandstorm both started walking back toward the small bundles of fur that were mewling for their mother.

The two cats were almost to the kits when they froze.

The two kits were the strangest kits that had ever been seen. One had a pure black coat with a single white dot on the back. The other seemed like the opposite. It had an entirely white coat, except for the single black dot on the back.

Then they heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

'_Two cats will bring power to the clan. And those two cats will decide its fate.'_

"Cloudtail? Sandstorm? Why are you hesitating?"

After a moment of blatant staring, the two cats snapped out of their stupor, both thinking they had been the only one to hear the voice.

"No reason, Brackenfur. Let's get the kits, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm and Cloudtail bounded towards the kits, and each picked up one of the mewling bundles by the scruff.

They rejoined the patrol and began the journey from the outside of the territory to the camp. The patrol was silent, but questions were ringing through the heads of two of the cats.

'_Two cats will bring power to the clan. And those two cats will decide its fate.'_

Were the 'two cats' the two unnamed kits that the patrol was bringing back to camp? Were these the two kits that had so much greatness in store for them? The two kits let out a high-pitched mew at the same exact time, as the patrol headed back towards Thunderclan territory.

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! More to come! By the way, I already have the next chapter typed. I will post it when I have at least two reviews (not counting Duskcloud. She's my friend, and I know that she'll review. I also won't count it if someone reviews more than once). So just go over to that little button to the bottom left and click it. Then write a review. Thanks.

Kagekitsune49, out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, I said I would update didn't I? Enjoy it! Also, since I got so many reviews, two updates now! Yay! Rejoice! Read the A/N at the bottom.

Dark and Light, Black and White

Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl echoed across the entire camp. Instantly the space under the Highledge filled up with cats.

"Some of our warriors on a patrol found two kits beside their dead mother. I have decided, with little debate, to allow the kits to join the clan."

In a moment many cats were hissing with claws unsheathed.

"Haven't we got enough kittypets already?"

"Great, more useless cats!"

"Silence! These are innocent kits, without their mothers! Would you have us let them die, just because they were born in a different place? You all disappoint me. Follow the warrior code!"

"Firestar is right!" meowed Ferncloud.

Dustpelt looked at her from beside her, surprised.

"I imagined leaving my own kits to die, how they would never survive the cold nights. Should we wish that on any kit? Regardless of where they were born, a kit is just a kit."

All of the tension deflated. Most of the cats calmed down. Dustpelt gave Ferncloud a look of pride, and licked her shoulder.

Firestar blinked gratefully at her and resumed his meeting. "Now that you understand, I will say it again. These two kits have become a part of ThunderClan, and they should be treated no differently then any other cat. This meeting is over."

"I just have one question!" one cat called out.

Firestar sighed and replied. "What is it?"

"What are the kits' names?"

Firestar blinked. "Good question. I guess I'll just have to decide on them later. I'll call a meeting after I have decided on a suitable name."

All the cats nodded and slowly padded out of the center of camp, returning to what they had been doing before.

In the Nursery

"Ferncloud, I was wondering if-"

"I would take care of the kits?"

Firestar sighed. "Yes."

Ferncloud thought for a second. "Sure, I guess I don't see why not. I'm already taking care of Jaykit, Hollykit, Lionkit, Icekit, and Foxkit. Two more kits won't hurt."

"Thank you, Ferncloud."

"No problem, Firestar. Just make sure you think up names for them quick."

Firestar passed the two kits he had been carrying in his mouth to Ferncloud.

Ferncloud gasped. "They're very strange kits! You say they were just born?"

Firestar nodded with a small smile on his face. "Yes. They are strange kits."

Firestar walked into the clearing. Sitting there was an old-looking cat.

"Good evening, Firestar."

Firestar sat opposite the cat in the clearing. "Good evening."

"I have two things to tell you Firestar. First, I know you are searching for the names of those two new kits."

Firestar's ears perked up. "You know about the kits?"

The old cat purred. "We do know of them. Let me tell you something: _Two forces, forces of balance, will be the ones you seek. Dark and light, black and white, a force unknown to this world._"

Firestar concentrated. "What does that mean? Does it have to do with their names?"

The old cat chuckled. "Patience, Firestar. All will become clear by the time you leave this place. The second thing: _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws._"

"What does that mean? Please wait!" The world around Firestar began to fade into darkness. He heard a final whisper: _Two cats, two circles, two things that bring life to this world. Sun and Moon._

Then, he woke up.

'_Sun…and Moon. Sun…kit, and…Moonkit.' _He chuckled.

'_Strange kits indeed.'_

**A/N: **I doubt anyone will review this story more (yes, I actually do have self-faith issues), but don't even try to review for pairings, they are already chosen. The timeline for this story: the kits were brought back to camp before The Sight starts. They are about the same age as Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. R&R please!

Kagekitsune49, out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to mention that this story will be differing from The Sight greatly. Just kinda pretend it never happened.

Dark and Light, Black and White

Chapter 3

Firestar bounded onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting."

This time the cats gathered to the center of the camp a bit slower.

"I have decided on the names of the two kits we found. Their names will be…Sunkit and Moonkit."

There was murmuring. "That name hasn't been used in a very long time! Ever since Moonflower…"

"That is enough! I had a dream from Starclan." Firestar announced. "They told me that the kits should be named Sunkit and Moonkit."

"Well…I suppose no one can really argue with Starclan," said Dustpelt.

"That's right! If Starclan wants their names to be Sunkit and Moonkit, then that's what they should be." Meowed Squirrelflight.

All of the cats disappeared into their dens for sleep.

Timeskip Four Moons

"Take that, you Shadowclan warrior! The great Moonstar fears no cat!"

A white kit slowly got off the grass. "No fair, I wasn't ready! Besides, when do I get to be ThunderClan? I want to be Sunstar!"

The black kit (self-proclaimed "Moonstar") purred. "You'll have a turn, don't worry."

Suddenly the black kit was bowled over by a different kit.

"No way you're the leader, you'd get us all killed! I, the great Hollystar, am the true leader!"

"Yeah? Well Moonstar sounds cooler than-"

"Will you kits knock it off? I think Ferncloud is trying to sleep." Purred Squirrelflight as she entered the Nursery.

"Squirrelflight!" All the kits chorused and ran over to her.

"Hi Hollykit, Jaykit, Lionkit, Icekit, Foxkit, Sunkit, and Moonkit!"

Icekit stuck out her tongue. "That's Icestar to you!"

Squirrelflight purred. "How are things in the nursery?"

"Boring!"

"Bo-ring."

"Soooooo Boooooooooring!"

"Pretty dull."

"Not very exciting."

"Icestar! It has a ring!"

"I wish we could do something fun."

(The order of answers: Lionkit, Hollykit, Foxkit, Jaykit, Moonkit, Icekit, Sunkit)

Squirrelflight looked amused. "I can't answer you if you all talk at once."

"I want to go hunting!" complained Hollykit.

"Well we can't." said Moonkit flatly. "So we'll just have to think of something else. Look!!! A butterfly!!!"

"No butterfly in the forest can hide from Icestar! Rowr!"

All of the kits pounced at once on the poor butterfly.

"When is the time to strike?"

"Soon. We should wait until most of them are asleep and only the guard remains."

"Very well. Should we move in now?"

"Yes, move closer."

The soft padding of paws on the damp forest floor was almost unrecognizable.

'_Soon…Soon ThunderClan will fall. And then Shadowclan will rule the forest!'_

A/N: Not really a cliffhanger considering how lame it is. Still, I like it. Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm on vacation and this is really all I have time for. R&R or I will find you and kill you! Really! Kinda…Okay, maybe not. I will post the next chapter when I have 10 reviews. Look!!! A butterfly!!!

Kagekitsune49, out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Read the bottom A/N, I include more stuff there. R. &. R. No, seriously. I live for reviews. That means I will commit suicide if I don't get any. Do you want that blood on your hands? Do you? Do you really?

Thought I might mention that this fic is really different from how I originally wrote it. The kits' names were originally Yinkit and Yangkit, and the first chapter was very different. Also, the pairings were totally different, and so were who was mentoring who.

Disclaimer: I haven't done one yet. And this'll be the only one I do. I don't own Warriors. Did you really expect me to? Did you? Maybe someday I will be one of the Erins, but until then, I really, really, really don't own Warriors. I do own Moonkit and Sunkit though.

Dark and Light, Black and White

Chapter 4

"ShadowClan! ShadowClan is attacking the camp!"

Moonkit woke to the harsh cries of what he presumed to be the night watch. He could see and feel the other kits and Ferncloud crawling around inside the nursery.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Moonkit looked to his right and saw Hollykit, his very good friend.

"ShadowClan is attacking the camp. We have to get out of here! Quick, through this hole in the bramble!"

He heard snarls and battle cries through the nursery walls.

"What hole? I can't see a thing in this darkness!" mewed Hollykit's scared voice.

Moonkit was surprised. "What do you mean you can't see anything? I can see just fine!"

A large tom suddenly burst through the entrance to the Nursery. Moonkit didn't recognize the tom, so he assumed that the cat was ShadowClan.

"Take my paw!" he hissed quickly. Hollykit grabbed hold of his paw and he pulled both of them through the hole he had spotted in the bramble.

Once they were outside the nursery, Moonkit quickly led Hollykit to some bushes at the edge of the camp, where they hid. Hollykit and Moonkit huddled together to preserve warmth. It was a very cold night.

They could now both clearly hear the sounds of cats fighting. At first Moonkit felt happiness that he and Hollykit had managed to escape. Then he felt a sinking feeling when he realized something…

Sunkit was still in there…

The Nursery

The large cat slowly advanced on Ferncloud and the frightened kits.

"Just one queen? This'll be easy. And I just love killing kits…"

Ferncloud shivered and all of the kits took a step back.

The cat sprinted forward and threw a paw at Ferncloud's left front leg. She raised her own claw to block it, but the much larger cat was fainting. Ferncloud rolled a few foxlengths to the wall of the nursery from his second strike.

The large tom advanced on the kits, all of which had now backed up to the wall and were trying to lower themselves to the ground. He darted forward and all of the kits flinched away, but he was only aiming for one.

Sunkit.

He picked her up by the scruff and swung her around.

"Sunkit!" squeaked Icekit.

"Is this little kit your friend? Are you going to try to save her?"

"Put her down!"

The large cat glanced to where the voice had come from and saw Jaykit with his fur fluffed up.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you. Care to say that again?"

"I said, put Sunkit down!" with that Jaykit leapt towards the rather surprised Shadowclan warrior.

Jaykit managed to get a bite in on the ShadowClan warrior's front leg before he came to his senses and shook Jaykit off.

"You're pretty fast, for a kit. Luckily for you…" The warrior flung Sunkit's limp body to the side, where she hit the side of the nursery and landed next to Ferncloud. "I like to work for my kill." The Shadowclan warrior licked his chops.

Jaykit snarled and leapt forward again.

For Jaykit, everything was different the moment he leapt into battle. It was as if with every step he took, every time his paws hit the earth, he could sense exactly where everything was. He could sense exactly how the enemy was moving, and, judging by how the muscles in the enemy's body were bunching up, where he would move next.

It felt great.

He felt like he was made for this, made to fight.

He rolled to the left as the Shadowclan warrior made to rake his flank. He brought up his front paw and cut the Warrior's muzzle with his claws.

The warm red liquid dripped off his paws, staining the Nursery floor. He smiled thinking it was over.

It wasn't.

The warrior leapt up to his full height. He wasn't playing anymore, and he had the advantage of size and strength. Jaykit could fully see the situation he had gotten himself into, and it was a dangerous one. He could die.

The Shadowclan warrior took a step forward, growling. "Brat! You'll pay for that…"

Jaykit tried to back away, but he wasn't fast enough. He thought he heard Icekit mew pitifully in terror from behind him as the Warrior closed in.

But then, a new arrival made her appearance known. A light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest and amber eyes leapt upon the back of the Shadowclan warrior.

"Leafpool!"

"You're…" the tom growled, in pain.

"A medicine cat. But that doesn't mean I can't fight."

She sunk her claws into his fur and bit into his throat. The Shadowclan warrior desperately tried to escape, but after finding he couldn't resorted to feebly whimpering. After about a minute, Leafpool relented, and the Shadowclan tom went running out the nursery with his tail between his legs.

"Thanks for saving us, Leafpool." Mewed Icekit. She was still frightened.

"Leafpool! Is Sunkit okay?" Jaykit called. The moment Leafpool had rescued them; he had run to her side. She was still unconscious.

Leafpool darted to Sunkit's side and looked her over.

"As far as I can tell, Sunkit is perfectly fine. It was just the shock of the situation that made her loose consciousness. She just needs some Chamomile to calm her, which I have in my den."

Jaykit let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad she's okay. Is the battle over?"

Leafpool shook her head. "Far from it. There are still some Shadowclan warriors in the camp. However, most of them have been - wait…where's Moonkit? And Hollykit?"

"I thought I heard them talking about leaving the Nursery when Shadowclan first attacked." Foxkit offered.

"It's possible. I just hope they're okay."

Moonkit was in a troublesome situation. A large and burly Shadowclan cat stared down at him and Hollykit.

"Hmm, what are you little kits doing so far away from the nursery?"

Moonkit found that, in spite of the situation, he was filled with an icy calm.

"Running away from you. By the way, I'm Moonkit."

The Shadowclan cat chuckled. "Why would I want to know your name?"

Moonkit smirked. "Just thought you might want to know the name of the KIT that beat you."

Moonkit leapt into action dodging with his superior speed. He would roll, jump, and evade; yet he couldn't get a hit on the seasoned warrior. It was taking everything he had to survive on the defensive.

Suddenly, Hollykit was behind the Shadowclan cat. Moonkit repressed the urge to smile. The Shadowclan cat hadn't noticed.

"This is for attacking ThunderClan! Hollystar smash!"

Hollykit shot up onto the cat's back and dug her claws in.

"What the- get off me!"

"Never! Yah!"

Moonkit took that opportunity to roll under the cat and use his hind legs to claw the Shadowclan warrior's soft underbelly. The warrior cried out in pain.

He finally reached over and smacked Hollykit off his back. She cried out in pain. Then he reached down and grabbed Moonkit, throwing him to the side. Then he slowly advanced on Hollykit.

She was breathing fast, and took a couple of seconds before squealing "Save me!"

In a second Moonkit was up and the Shadowclan warrior was down.

Moonkit felt strange. It was as if power and adrenaline were coursing through him. It almost felt painful, to have this much power.

It had started the moment Hollykit had yowled for his help. He had felt a bit better, as if all his exhaustion were disappearing. Then he felt stronger, and faster. He had leapt up and instinctively batted the Shadowclan warrior, quite hard, to the ground. In a second the adrenaline rush was gone, and he felt more exhausted than ever. He felt an extremely painful burning sensation, like his insides were being cooked. His paws were heavy, and he could hardly lift his head. He let himself slip into the darkness.

"Ugh, where am I?" Moonkit rasped.

"Shh, you have no injuries, but you're very exhausted. Just lay down and be quiet."

But Moonkit couldn't relax until he knew what was going on. He sat up quickly. And opened his eyes.

"What happened to Shadowclan? Are the rest of the kits okay? And Hollykit?"

He finished his short panic attack and noticed that he wasn't in the nursery. It looked more like the medicine cat den.

"Are all kits so energetic?" an amused voice meowed.

Moonkit looked at the cat from which the voice was emanating. Being in the medicine cat den, he fully expected to see Leafpool. But that wasn't whom he saw.

He saw a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, a golden-and-brown striped tail tipped with black, a dark ring around one eye, a narrow white muzzle, and a distinctive dappled brown and black coat (A/N: detailed enough, Freeheart?).

"Who…who are you?"

"Greetings Moonkit. I am Spottedleaf. I was the medicine cat for ThunderClan so many seasons ago, when Firestar first came to the forest."

Moonkit gasped. "Whoa…so you are…like…Starclan or something?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "Yes. Starclan or something."

"Awesome! So, why are you talking to me?"

"Because you are not a normal cat. You are able to unlock a great power."

"Umm…what's that mean?" Moonkit mewed, confused.

"All will become clear when the full moon darkens."

"The full moon? Like, at a gathering?"

"Your time here is over now. Rejoin ThunderClan, return to your clan."

"Wait! I don't-"

"He's awake!"

"Oh, thank StarClan! I thought he would never wake up!"

Moonkit opened his eyes. Again. Darn lifelike dreams.

He was lying in the same Medicine cat den that he had been in only seconds before. Huddled around him were all the kits and Leafpool. Lying to his right, unconscious, was Ferncloud.

"How are you feeling, Moonkit?"

Moonkit groaned. "Like I got hit by a Twoleg monster. Hmm…I was having a strange dream."

Leafpool grimaced. "What did you do to put yourself in such state? As far as I can tell, you don't seem to be injured at all. However, you have been asleep for almost two days."

Moonkit thought. "I'm not so sure myself. I just remember feeling really strong, and then weak, and then I…t-two days! What happened?"

Leafpool settled down into a sitting pose and spoke. "Only moments after you fell unconscious, the ShadowClan warriors fled. I had to treat many cats for injuries, but nobody was really badly hurt."

He lay back and let out a breath. At least no one had been really badly injured. Suddenly he felt a heavy weight hit his chest.

"I'm so happy you're finally awake!"

He blinked up at a very happy-looking Hollykit, who happened to have collapsed on top of him. Moonkit got about as close to blushing as a cat can be.

"H-hi, Hollykit. Good to see you too."

"Hey! Can't I say hi to my brother?"

Moonkit looked to his side. "Sunkit!"

Sunkit was huddled with the other kits. She had a smile on her face.

Moonkit was happy, until the confusion came. "Hey, what happened to that ShadowClan cat in The Nursery?"

Sunkit twitched her whiskers. "Leafpool saved us. I was unconscious, but I also heard that Jaykit helped protect me."

Moonkit turned to Jaykit. "Then I owe a debt to you, for protecting my sister."

Jaykit smiled. "No problem. Besides, that ShadowClan warrior was asking for it."

Then Jaykit meowed again. "But I also heard than _you_ helped protect _my_ sister."

Moonkit looked sheepish and replied. "If you could call it protecting. Hollykit is a great fighter. We worked together."

Hollykit crawled off Moonkit and struck a pose. "Yes! Hollystar is getting the respect she deserves!"

Moonkit smiled. "I'm so happy that nobody in the clan was really hurt."

Leafpool smiled. Moonkit acted very wise for his age.

"And it is all thanks to Moonstar!" He shot off the ground and posed beside Hollykit.

Leafpool sighed. Or not.

**A/N:** That's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! A special thank you to Dinsoku, for being a very faithful reviewer and a good author. Was that detailed enough, Freeheart?

If I had wanted to make this a humor fic, I saw a lot of opportunities to do it. Here is one sample of my absolute randomness!

Omake: "Awesome! So, why are you talking to me?"

"Because you are not a normal cat. You are…Arnold Schwarzenegger in disguise!"

Yes. I'm just that random.

I will update with 15 Reviews. Or just until reviews stop coming.

Kagekitsune49, out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Where is everybody?!?! Are you all away on vacation? I got one review (not counting Duskcloud's) for my last chapter! Oh well, I'll update this fic for my one fan, Dinsoku! As Bluestar would say: You are all traitors! What does it matter, this fic is doomed anyway. StarClan has doomed this fic to destruction!!!

Just to let you know (In case you haven't realized it already), I will probably be switching around in the POVs of different cats, like in The New Prophecy and The Power of Three. I will most likely switch around between Moonkit, Sunkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. Sorry, but I don't really like Lionkit. In my mind, Moonkit is the true main character though. Just like it could be said that Brambleclaw was the true main character of The New Prophecy. Also, don't accuse me of ooc-ness. These are, to a point, different characters. Jaypaw/kit won't be emo angsty.

Dark and Light, Black and White

Chapter 5

The ThunderClan Camp

Moonkit walked slowly into the center of camp.

It was a good day of Greenleaf. The sun was shining, and prey was plentiful. Moonkit could see a hunting patrol consisting of Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Cloudtail return with at least three mice each.

'_If that is what we're getting for each hunting patrol, we will eat well tonight.'_ Thought Moonkit.

Life was great in the clan.

But he wasn't part of it.

He wanted to run in the forest, to help feed the clan, to patrol ThunderClan territory, and fight off invaders.

In short, he wanted to be an apprentice.

He was nearly there, at five moons old. There was just one moon to go before he would be an apprentice. But that one moon felt like eternity to him.

'_I hate being a kit! I wish I could just do something useful. At least Ferncloud allows us to roam the camp now, so we're not cooped up in The Nursery all day.' _Moonkit thought, miserably.

The 'we' he spoke of was he and Sunkit, but also Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. They were all about the same age, and so had the same rights.

While he had been walking absentmindedly around camp, his paws had carried him to the shade near the apprentice den. He realized how hungry he was, and how everyone else was already enjoying a Sunhigh meal. He sat and relaxed. He felt too tired right then to get up and get himself that nice juicy vole that he had spotted earlier. He just made a silent prayer to StarClan that, for some reason, someone would bring it to him.

"Can I join you, or are you too lost in your own thoughts?"

His prayers had been answered. He glanced up to see Hollykit looking down at him with an amused expression and two voles dangling by their tails in her mouth.

"Yes. I mean, no, I'm not lost in my thoughts, but I mean yes, you can join me."

Hollykit let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Good. Which vole do you want?"

Moonkit considered it. One looked fatter, while the other looked juicier. He decided that he didn't know which one to choose.

"How about we just share them? I can't decide which one I would like."

Hollykit nodded. Together, they set to work on the two voles.

After they had both gulped down the prey, he let out a contented sigh. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't an apprentice yet; all he knew was that life didn't get much better than this.

"Want to share tongues?" Hollykit proposed.

Moonkit nodded. Maybe life as a kit wasn't _that_ boring.

The Next Night

Moonkit lay in the dark nursery. The moon above him energized him, and drove him to solve mysteries, to uncover things. He thought back to the aftermath of the ShadowClan invasion.

The ShadowClan conflict had been resolved at the next gathering. It seemed that someone had been spreading a rumor in ShadowClan that ThunderClan was weak. ShadowClan had decided to take advantage of that weakness. However, nobody knew who had started that (untrue) rumor. That was how rumors were. Still, many cats in ThunderClan suspected that somebody in ShadowClan held a grudge against them.

Moonkit tried to work together the few things that he didn't understand. First, why did he seem able to see in the dark, when other cats could not? He noticed it constantly now. It was like all his senses were increased the moment the moon rose. He decided it wasn't a bad thing, and so there was no use questioning it.

Then, there was his sister. Almost the moment he left the Medicine Cat Den, he felt weaker. At first he had assumed that the herbs given to him were simply wearing off, but now he realized that he always seemed to feel stronger when he was closer to Sunkit. He also seemed to heal better, but that seemed to happen to everyone around Sunkit.

The last thing he was pondering, was his dream with Spottedleaf. She had told him that he would understand his powers "when the full moon darkens." What did that mean? He assumed she meant at a gathering, as she mentioned a full moon, but the moon never darkened, did it?

"Are you really going to become an apprentice in one moon?"

Moonkit looked over at the other bedding. He saw Icekit peeking out at him.

He chuckled. "Yes. I really am."

Timeskip Almost One Moon

Almost a moon had passed, and now Moonkit, Sunkit, Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit were going to be apprenticed on the next day. It was late night, probably Moonhigh, but none of the apprentices-to-be could sleep.

Jaykit found him awake thinking about the next day. He knew that Firestar had to make him a warrior apprentice, after how Jaykit had fought in the ShadowClan invasion. That didn't stop him from speculating about who his warrior mentor would be, though.

Jaykit listened carefully to the sound of the breathing of the other four kits who would become apprentices the next day. Just from how they were breathing, he could tell that he was not alone. Every single one of them were awake.

"Hey…everybody. I'm too excited to sleep. And I can tell it is the same for you."

Jaykit sat up in the dark, and he could hear the other four kits do so as well.

He heard Moonkit's voice. "You're right. Let's just talk quietly about who we want to be our mentor."

Lionkit nodded, though no one except Moonkit could see it. "Good idea. Why don't you go first Moonkit, since it was yours."

Moonkit fell silent, thinking. There is really no particular warrior I want to mentor me. I suppose…maybe…Brackenfur?"

It was posed as more of a question. Moonkit really had no preference.

"Ooh, ooh, can I go next?" it was Hollykit who spoke up this time.

She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Sorreltail! Sorreltail is awesome. She's a great fighter!"

The next cat to speak up was Sunkit. She spoke timidly. "W-well, I suppose I would like it if…Leafpool was my mentor."

Moonkit was surprised. He had known that Sunkit was not the fighting type, but he hadn't realized that she wanted to be a medicine cat! He shook off his surprise and knew that he had to support his sister. "That's really cool Sunkit! What do you like about medicine cats?"

Sunkit was beginning to get over her initial shyness, and spoke with a bit more courage this time. "I want to be important to my clan, to protect everyone, and help everyone."

"That _is_ a really good reason, Sunkit. It almost makes me want to be one." mewed Jaykit. "I guess I'd like to go next. How about…Birchfall! Birchfall is nice, and we all know him a bit because he sometimes comes to visit Foxkit and Icekit."

"Looks like you're the only one who hasn't gone, Lionkit." Mewed Hollykit.

Lionkit took a while to think about it. "You guys already used a lot of them. Let me think for a second." Lionkit paused. "I like Stormfur. He's really noble."

Moonkit began to speak. "I forgot about Stormfur. He would be my second choice, I guess."

Suddenly, a very small amount of light filtered through the entrance to The Nursery.

The sun was just rising.

Moonkit yowled in a quiet, yet surprised voice. "Oh, foxdung! I hadn't realized we had been talking so long!"

Jaykit agreed. "If we don't get some sleep, we'll never be able to stay awake in the ceremony!"

Immediately all of the kits who were awake rolled over and tried to go to sleep. It wasn't easy, but after about five minutes, they began to drift off.

Sundown the next day

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" it was sundown by the time Firestar's yowl pierced the air.

Every single one of the excited kits were there in a second. The rest of the cats gathered slowly.

Hollykit squealed. "What's taking them so long?"

"This will be a long meeting, so get comfortable! Five of our kits are now ready to become apprentices!" Firestar yowled.

Hollykit squealed again.

"Moonkit, step forward. Moonkit, from now on, you shall be known as Moonpaw. Stormfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Moonpaw's mentor. Stormfur, you have known grief and loyalty. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Moonpaw, so that he may be an honorable warrior of ThunderClan."

Moonpaw stepped forward and touched noses with Stormfur.

'_Hmm…I suppose Stormfur will make a very good mentor. I'm happy.'_

Then he stepped back into the circle of cats, but this time towards the apprentices. A couple of the apprentices smiled at him, and Berrypaw said "Finally, a new apprentice! It's really fun to be an apprentice, Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw smiled back at all of them. He was pretty well liked in the clan.

"Sunkit, step forward. Sunkit, from now on, you shall be known as Sunpaw. Leafpool, you have known much sadness, but have learned many things about being a medicine cat. I expect you to pass on all of your skills to Sunpaw, so that she may be the next Medicine Cat of ThunderClan."

Sunkit stepped forward calmly, as did Leafpool. They gently touched their noses together.

"I will look forward to teaching you, Sunpaw." Leafpool whispered.

Sunpaw nodded in return, and went to join the other apprentices.

Moonpaw congratulated her. "Looks like you will be a Medicine Cat after all! I'm happy for you!"

Moonpaw said that, but inside he was sad. Up until then he had imagined that when he became a warrior apprentice, his sister would as well. Now, he would not be sleeping in the same den as her, though he would still probably see her a lot.

(For the sake of my hands and your sanity, I won't write the other three rituals.)

After the last ritual was performed, Hollypaw had been assigned to Brackenfur, Lionpaw had been assigned to Ashfur, and Jaypaw had been assigned to Whitewing.

"Moonpaw! Sunpaw! Jaypaw! Hollypaw! Lionpaw! Moonpaw! Sunpaw! Jaypaw! Hollypaw! Lionpaw!" the cheers of their clanmates ended the meeting, and after everybody finished congratulating them, the center of the camp emptied, except of most of the apprentices.

"Hey, Moonpaw! Want me to show you the apprentice's den?" Berrypaw questioned.

"Sure!" Moonpaw replied. "Do you want to come, Hollypaw?"

"I guess." Hollypaw meowed.

"Bye Sunpaw! Have fun with Leafpool!" yowled Moonpaw as he, Hollypaw, and Berrypaw all entered the Apprentice Den. Soon after, they were followed by Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw.

Sunpaw had been excited to be a Medicine Cat apprentice, but now she was feeling rather dejected. She was the only one who wasn't exploring the apprentice den right now.

But she knew that this was the cost of being a Medicine Cat. Being separated from you clan, from the ones you love. She knew she would feel better once her training began, though.

And that would happen tomorrow.

**A/N: **Ok, yes, lame, filler, action-less chapter. But it had to be done. I promise that the next chapter (although it will be slightly filler-ish) won't be as boring. Their training will begin! Can't wait to write that. A Warning: The next chapter will most likely take a really long time to come out. I happen to have left my copy of The Sight at home. Once I get back from vacation I will be able to write much more. Besides, I haven't updated my Naruto story since god-knows-when. Plus I'm writing an Avatar/Naruto crossover fic. And the first chapter of a new Naruto fic.

Sheesh. I have way to many projects going right now.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! If you read this fic, review saying:) . Then at least I will know that you are reading this! Also, if you add this story to story alert or something like that, without reviewing, I will put you on my new list, called The Hated List.

Kagekitsune49, out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark and Light, Black and White

Chapter 6

Sunlight entered the apprentice den slowly. The chirping of birds could be heard. Birds that would probably soon be prey.

Hollypaw was excited. Around her slept many other apprentice cats, though they would probably wake up soon.

Soon she would go with her new mentor, Brackenfur.

She wondered where he would take her, or what he would teach her. Would he give her a tour of the territory? Would they practice fighting? She would even be happy if she were tasked with helping the elders all day. Maybe…she'd get to go with Moonpaw and Stormfur to explore the territory!

Oh yeah. And the others too. Not that she was obsessed with Moonpaw, or anything.

Speaking of Moonpaw, where was he?

She had thought he was over on the other side of the apprentice den, but now she realized that he must've already left the apprentice den. Well, if another cat was awake, she wasn't going to just sit here thinking to herself!

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Moonpaw heard a rustling sound behind him.

He turned around, and saw Hollypaw's head emerge from the apprentice den.

He had been enjoying watching the sunlight fill the camp, along with the activity that accompanied it, but he supposed that he might enjoy some company.

"Hi, Hollypaw." Moonpaw meowed in greeting.

"Hi Moonpaw!" Hollypaw mewed enthusiastically. "I didn't think anybody was awake besides me!"

Moonpaw smiled. "I'm an early riser. Actually, I'm more like a no-sleeper. I hardly ever sleep. I just feel more awake during the night, and like to sleep during the day."

Hollypaw's eyes grew wide. "How do you survive with that little sleep?"

Moonpaw shrugged. "I get by."

While the two had been speaking, the sun had steadily raised itself above the many clouds, granting it full access to the camp. Moonpaw silently predicted that the first cat after him and Hollypaw would wake up in approximately eleven seconds.

Exactly Eleven Seconds Later

"Yay! The sun is up!" Cinderpaw yowled as she came out of the apprentice den, effectively waking up every single cat in the vicinity.

"Well what do you know, I was right." Moonpaw meowed.

Hollypaw was confused. "Right about what?"

Moonpaw smiled again. "Never mind that. Our mentors will be up by now! We can begin our warrior training!"

Hollypaw shot to her paws. "C'mon, race you to the Highledge!"

Moonpaw nodded and the two sped forward all the way across the camp.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Sunpaw woke to the smell of herbs. It was a relaxing smell, and she realized that she could definitely get used to sleeping in the Medicine Cat Den. After all, being a Medicine Cat was her dream. She only had one problem with it, but she would think about that later. She had training to begin!

"Sunpaw! Are you ready to explore the territory today?"

"Yes, Leafpool!"

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Moonpaw stood at attention before Stormfur.

"Today we're going to first explore the territory. Do you want to go with the other apprentices, or by ourselves?"

Moonpaw jumped up. He and Stormfur were about to leave the camp. "Ooh, can Hollypaw come?"

Stormfur chuckled at his young apprentice's enthusiasm, both for training, and for Hollypaw.

"Yes, Hollypaw can come." Stormfur replied.

"I'll go get her! Be back in a heartbeat!" he shot off in a random direction.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Jaypaw waved to catch the attention of Whitewing. She was over by the Warrior's Den. She ran over to him and spoke.

"So, I figured today we would teach you to hunt."

Jaypaw nodded. "I'd like that, but afterward could we do fighting? I have a vague feeling I'll be better at that."

Yes, a vague feeling.

Whitewing seemed to agree. "Well then, let's head into the forest!"

Jaypaw nodded again, and they began to move.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Brackenfur had seen Hollypaw a moment after she had finished her race with Moonpaw, and called her over to the apprentice den where he had been looking for her. Now he was telling her that she would get to choose what to do today. She thought before replying to the question.

"Well…whatever Moonpaw's doing, so we can go with him."

Brackenfur almost choked. She was obsessed!

"W-well-"

"Hey Hollypaw! Want to come with me and Stormfur to explore the territory?"

Hollypaw spun around. It was Moonpaw! She did little cartwheels in her head. If cats can do cartwheels, that is. Which I seriously doubt. Back to the story.

Hollypaw purred. "Sure, Moonpaw! Brackenfur was just telling me I could choose what I wanted to do today!"

"Great! Let's go!" The two cats ran off, expecting Brackenfur to follow.

'_I don't believe it…it can't be true.' _Brackenfur thought. _'She…is more energetic than Sorreltail. How can this be???'_

Then he realized that he was being left behind.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

"Okay, Stormfur, I found Hollypaw!"

Moonpaw approached Stormfur right where he had been left; near the exit to the camp.

Stormfur blinked. His apprentice had been gone for less than a minute, and he had been beginning to enjoy the peace. But, he supposed, all good things must come to an end.

"Very well. We'll go into the forest now. Wait…where's Brackenfur?"

"I'm" Pant. "Here." Pant.

Stormfur gave Brackenfur a strange look. "What happened to you?"

Brackenfur let out a breath. "I always get the energetic ones!" he muttered angrily, not paying attention to Stormfur at all.

Stormfur smiled. "Well, let's get going into the woods!"

Hollypaw gave a meow-cheer and charged off, pulling Moonpaw with her.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

**A/N:**

**Wow, what an utterly boring and uneventful chapter. In fact, I wouldn't even call this a chapter. This was more like just a way of telling everybody that yes, I am still alive, and no, I haven't abandoned this story. I just have really bad Writer's Block.**

**Review, everybody!**

**Kagekitsune49, out.**


End file.
